Nikt
Nikt (ang. No One) – ósmy odcinek szóstego sezonu serialu „Gra o tron”. Jego premiera na antenie HBO miała miejsce 12 czerwca 2016 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych i 13 czerwca 2016 roku w Polsce. Opis mały|lewo|Lady Crane i ranna Arya. Teatr w Braavos wciąż zdobywa serca publiczności. Zwłaszcza teraz, po modyfikacjach wprowadzonych do monologu przez lady Crane dzięki pomysłom Aryi Stark. Po występie, aktorka wraca za scenę, gdzie spotyka ranną Starkównę. Zabiera dziewczynę do siebie i opiekuje się nią. Arya i Crane rozmawiają ze sobą o przyszłości. Aktorka chce, by dziewczyna dołączyła do nich. Niedługo wyruszają do Pentos. Następnie Arya ostrzega kobietę o nadchodzącym niebezpieczeństwie. Kilku mężczyzn, w tym Gatins oraz Morgan, członkowie Bractwa bez Chorągwi, którzy wzięli udział w napaści na wioskę, żartują sobie przy ognisku. Nagle zjawia się przy nich żądny zemsty Sandor Clegane, który bez wahania zabija trzech z nich. Następnie wbija siekierę w krocze Gatinsa. Ogar pyta rannego, gdzie jest Lem, lecz tamten jedynie klnie w jego stronę. Sandor mówi, że jego ofiara nie potrafi umierać, po czym zabija go i odchodzi. mały|Varys i Tyrion w Meereen. Na ulicach Meereen, Varys i Tyrion przechadzają się ulicami miasta, gdzie czerwona kapłanka wygłasza mowę, sądząc, że R'hllor zesłał Daenerys Targaryen, by przyniosła kres niewolnictwu. Varys wraca do Westeros, ponieważ Daenerys potrzebuje sojuszników w Siedmiu Królestwach. Eunuch żegna się z Tyrionem przed odejściem do doków, ponieważ jego misja może stać się niepowodzeniem, jeśli ktokolwiek zobaczy go z najbardziej znanym karłem w mieście. Nim Varys znika w tłumie, Tyrion poprawia go, mówiąc „z najbardziej znanym karłem na świecie”. mały|Ser Gregor zabija wróbla. W Czerwonej Twierdzy, Cersei dowiaduje się od Qyburna, że Wiara Wojująca otrzymała wolny wstęp do zamku. Lancel i grupa wróbli chcą zabrać Cersei do Wielkiego Wróbla, kobieta jednak sprzeciwia się. Kiedy ser Gregor Clegane grozi wróblom, Lancel rozkazuje Cersei go zatrzymać, grożąc przemocą. Cersei „wybiera przemoc”, na co jeden z mężczyzn atakuje ser Gregora, lecz jego broń zdaje się nie wyrządzać większych krzywd. Wielki rycerz podnosi atakującego za gardło, a następnie wyrywa mu głowę razem z kręgosłupem. Pozostałe wróble boją się atakować. mały|Brienne i Podrick przed obozem Lannisterów przy Riverrun. Brienne i Podrick Payne docierają do Riverrun, gdzie zostają zatrzymani przez rycerzy Lannisterów. Podczas gdy Brienne udaje się do namiotu ser Jaime'ego, Podrick zostaje „zaatakowany” przez Bronna. Stary przyjaciel postanawia nieco podszkolić młodego giermka w walce. Tymczasem Brienne i Jaime rozmawiają o celu ich wizyty. Kobieta odnalazła Sansę Stark i przybyła, by szukać wsparcia u jej wuja, Bryndena Tully. Jaime zauważa, że to niemożliwe, ponieważ Blackfish broni teraz swojego domu rodzinnego, którego nie ma zamiaru ot tak oddać. W końcu dochodzą do porozumienia. Brienne ma czas do wieczora, by przekonać starca do opuszczenia Riverrun i oddania zamku Freyom, a w zamian armia Tullych zostanie przepuszczona do drogi na Północ, gdzie Sansa i Jon Snow zbierają armię. mały|Blackfish otrzymuje list od Sansy. Jednakże, Blackfish nie chce nawet słyszeć o oddawaniu Riverrun. Nie widział Sansy odkąd była małą dziewczynką, nie zna jej charakteru oraz podpisu. Nie jest pewien, czy to nie podstęp Królobójcy. Brienne jednak przekonuje mężczyznę, że dała słowo Catelyn Stark, a wkrótce też Sansie. Blackfish nie jest jednak w stanie pomóc. mały|Tommen na Żelaznym Tronie. Później w zamku w Królewskiej Przystani, król Tommen I wygłasza przemówienie. Cersei nie zostaje dopuszczona do tronu przez Kevana Lannistera, który każe jej dołączyć do pozostałych dworek. Tommen zaczyna mowę od porównania Korony i Wiary do dwóch filarów, które samotnie nie utrzymają się. Następnie informuje zebranych, że sąd przez walkę zostaje od teraz uznany za nielegalny na całym terenie Siedmiu Królestw. Są to druzgocące wieści dla Cersei, która chciała wystawić do walki ser Gregora. Qyburn informuje ją jednak, że plotki o których mu mówiła, okazały się być czymś więcej niż tylko plotkami. Jakiś czas później, Tyrion spędza czas z Szarym Robakiem i Missandei w Wielkiej Piramidzie. Po rozlaniu wina, Lannister mówi, że ma zamiar otworzyć swoją własną winnicę, kiedy Daenerys podbije Westeros. Następnie opowiada dwójce żart o rodach Siedmiu Królestw, jednak tylko on jest w stanie go zrozumieć. Następnie prosi Missandei o opowiedzenie jakiegoś kawału. Po usłyszeniu żartu, Szary Robak mówi, że to najgorszy jaki słyszał, po czym sam wyjaśnia, że to też był kawał. Nim Tyrion jest w stanie opowiedzieć kolejny, na zewnątrz słychać odgłosy walki. Po wyjściu na balkon okazuje się, że do Meereen przybyła flota z pozostałych Wolnych Miast Essos. mały|Edmure Tully i ser Jaime Lannister. Nocą, ser Jaime omawia plan przejęcia Riverrun z rąk Blackfisha z Edmurem Tully. Rycerz grozi, że zabije jego syna, którego zrodziła mu Roslin Frey. Zapytany o to, jak może spać, mając na sumieniu wszystkie złe uczynki, Jaime przypomina jak został uwięziony przez Robba Starka, gdzie nauczył się szacunku do Catelyn Stark. Porównuje jej miłość do swoich dzieci do miłości Cersei, a następnie zaznacza, że zabije każdego, kto stanie mu na drodze do ukochanej. Edmure w końcu zgadza się, po czym zostaje wysłany do Riverrun. Jako lord zamku rozkazuje otworzyć bramę. Blackfish zakazuje swoim ludziom wykonywać rozkazy mężczyzny z lannisterskim nożem na gardle. Żołnierze jednak posłuszni są Edmure'owi. Ten wchodzi do zamku i rozkazuje otworzyć bramę dla żołnierzy Lannisterów i Freyów. Skołowany mężczyzna wykonuje rozkaz. Tymczasem Blackfish pomaga uciec Brienne i Podrickowi, oferując im łódź. Sam nie ma zamiaru uciekać przed walką i woli zginąć. Jakiś czas później Jaime zostaje poinformowany o śmierci starca, a w oddali widzi odpływającą Brienne, do której macha. mały|Daenerys powraca do Meereen. Również wieczorem, flota panów bombarduje Meereen. Tyrion przyznaje, że dyplomacja zawiodła i oddaje dowodzenie Szaremu Robakowi. Mężczyzna zamierza bronić piramidę i nie wysyła żadnego ze swoich ludzi w dalsze obszary miasta. Nagle na dachu słychać ruch. Żołnierze przygotowują się do ataku. Po otwarciu balkonu okazuje się, że Daenerys powróciła ze swoim smokiem, Drogonem. Zebrani klękają przed swoją królową. mały|Egzekucja nieposłusznych członków Bractwa Bez Chorągwi. Sandor Clegane natyka się później na Bractwo oraz jego przywódców, Berica Dondarriona i Thorosa. Są oni w trakcie wieszania Lema i jego towarzyszy za zamordowanie mieszkańców okolicznej wioski. Jak się okazuje, Sandor także ich poszukuje i to z tego samego powodu. Beric zgadza się na oddanie Ogarowi dwóch z trzech mężczyzn, a Thoros nakazuje rycerzowi powieszenie ich (Sandor planował użyć siekiery). Ten narzeka, że dawniej pozabijałby ich wszystkich, byleby móc przynieść tamtym śmierć w męczarniach, lecz w końcu zgadza się ich powiesić, po czym kopie kołki spod stóp dwóch z nich. Kiedy Lem jeszcze się dusi, Sandor zdejmuje z niego buty i sam je wkłada. Beric wiesza trzeciego mężczyznę. Po egzekucji, Sandor dołącza do Bractwa na posiłek. Beric sugeruje, że przydałaby im się pomoc takiego świetnego szermierza. Mówi, że walczą dla sprawy większej niż konflikty królów oraz, że Północ ogarniają zimne wichry. Sandor nie ufa im, z powodu dawnych ran. Beric mówi później, że to, z czym walczą, chce zniszczyć każde życie, niezależnie od statusu i informuje Ogara, że nigdy nie jest za późno, by pomóc wyleczyć wyrządzone szkody. mały|Arya rani się podczas ucieczki. O poranku, lady Crane sięga po leki dla Aryi, kiedy zostaje zaatakowana przez mężczyznę, który okazuje się być Waif w przebraniu. Kiedy Arya się budzi, zauważa ciało aktorki nabite na nogi krzesła, na którym stała. Waif mówi Aryi, że lady Crane mogła umrzeć w spokoju oraz, że teraz kolej i na nią. Starkówna ucieka przez okno i próbuje zgubić Waif, która jednak coraz bardziej się zbliża. W trakcie ucieczki przewraca się, przez co jej rana ponownie się otwiera. Wkrótce Arya dociera do ciemnej alejki i używa krwi, by zostawić ślady na ścianie. Waif dociera do niej i pozwala jej wybrać metodę śmierci. Arya wstaje, trzymając swój miecz, Igłę, przecina świecącą się świeczkę, po czym nastaje ciemność. Jakiś czas później Jaqen H'ghar wchodzi do Sali Twarzy, śledząc szlak z krwi. W końcu dociera do zakrwawionej twarzy Waif, którą Arya wycięła i powiesiła na pustym miejscu po zabiciu przeciwniczki. Starkówna pojawia się za plecami Jaqena, który przyznaje, że wysłał swoją podopieczną, by zabiła Aryę. Po tym mówi Aryi, że w końcu jest Nikim i może dołączyć do Ludzi Bez Twarzy. Arya jednak poprawia go, mówiąc, że nazywa się Arya Stark z Winterfell, oraz informuje go, że wraca do domu. Jaqen uśmiecha się i kiwa głową, a dziewczyna odchodzi. Pojawienia Pierwsze * Steve * Riddell * Czerwona kapłanka Obsada W rolach głównych * Peter Dinklage jako Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau jako Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey jako Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke jako Daenerys Targaryen * Nathalie Emmanuel jako Missandei * Maisie Williams jako Arya Stark * Conleth Hill jako Varys * Rory McCann jako Sandor Clegane * Jerome Flynn jako Bronn * Gwendoline Christie jako Brienne z Tarthu * Tom Wlaschiha jako Jaqen H'ghar * Dean-Charles Chapman jako Tommen Baratheon Gościnnie * Richard E. Grant jako Izembaro * Essie Davis jako Lady Crane * Julian Glover jako Pycelle * Anton Lesser jako Qyburn * Ian Gelder jako Kevan Lannister * Faye Marsay jako Waif * Jacob Anderson jako Szary Robak * Richard Dormer jako Beric Dondarrion * Paul Kaye jako Thoros of Myr * Clive Russell jako Brynden Tully * Tobias Menzies jako Edmure Tully * Tim Plester jako Walder Rivers * Daniel Tuite jako Lothar Frey * Daniel Portman jako Podrick Payne * Eugene Simon jako Lancel * Roger Ashton-Griffiths jako Mace Tyrell * Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson jako Gregor Clegane * Jóhannes Haukur Jóhannesson jako Lem * Melanie Liburd jako czerwona kapłanka * Leigh Gill jako Bobono * Rob Callender jako Clarenzo * Ricky Champ jako Gatins * Ian Davies jako Morgan * Ross McKinney jako Riddell * Steve Love jako Steve * Adam Turns jako przebranie Waif Adnotacje * 12 z 28 członków obsady szóstego sezonu pojawia się w tym odcinku. * Kit Harington (Jon Snow), Aidan Gillen (Petyr Baelish), Natalie Dormer (Margaery Tyrell), Liam Cunningham (Davos Seaworth), Carice Van Houten (Melisandre), Indira Varma (Ellaria Sand), Sophie Turner (Sansa Stark), Alfie Allen (Theon Greyjoy), John Bradley (Samwell Tarly), Isaac Hempstead-Wright (Bran Stark), Kristofer Hivju (Tormund), Michiel Huisman (Daario Naharis), Hannah Murray (Goździk), Jonathan Pryce (Wielki Wróbel), Iwan Rheon (Ramsay Bolton) i Iain Glen (Jorah Mormont) nie pojawiają się w tym odcinku. Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 6 de:Niemand (Episode) en:No One es:Nadie fr:Personne lt:No One pt-br:Ninguém ro:Nimeni ru:Никто (серия) zh:TV:第六季第八集